staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
14 Maja 2006
TVP 1 06:05 Białoruś, Białoruś...; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Perły i dukaty - odc. 2/3 - Ping - pong; serial; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Był taki dzień; felieton 07:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej z Sanktuarium Bożego Miłosierdzia w Krakowie - Łagiewnikach; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:55 Moliki książkowe-czyli-co czytać dziecku - odc. 14; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:10 Domisie - Czy ktoś mi pomoże?; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:35 Dzieci świata - Moja farma - Pauli w Południowej Afryce (My Life on the Farm. Pauli in South Africa); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:50 Dzieci świata - Mali mistrzowie - Sebastien i samoloty (Born Winners. Sebastien and the Planes); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (1994); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:10 Teleranek - magazyn dla młodszych nastolatków; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:40 Lippy and Messy - DO-BE -DO; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Królestwo Maciusia - odc.36; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Ania z Zielonego Wzgórza - odc. 9 Zwiastun Avonlea (The Avonlea Herald) kraj prod.Kanada (2000); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:40 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 58 (odc. 58); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Tydzień; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Regina Coeli (Regina Coeli) kraj prod.Włochy (2006); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Był taki dzień; felieton 13:00 Wiadomości 13:10 Wywiad i opinie; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Kochamy polskie komedie - odc.62; teleturniej; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:05 Agent nr 1 96'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1972); reż.:Zbigniew Kuźmiński; wyk.:Karol Strasburger, Monika Sołubianka, Barbara Bargiełowska, Stojczo Mazgałow, Tadeusz Białoszyński, Józef Para, Zdzisław Tobiasz, Aleksander Iwaniec, Bogumił Simeonow, Wiktor Grotowicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Daj mi duszę, resztę zabierz 55'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:45 Sportowy Express 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Dziewczyna z kawiarni (Girl in the cafe) 90'; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005); reż.:David Yates; wyk.:Bill Nighy, Kelly McDonald, Ken Scott, Meneka Das; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Nowe przygody Kubusia Puchatka - Poleciało z wiatrem, To tylko ząb - odc.11 (New adventures of Winnie the Pooh - Gone with the wind); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1996); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:10 Ranczo - odc. 10 - Porwanie; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Ranczo - odc. 11 - Wspólny wróg; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:05 Losowanie Konkursu Interaktywnego 60222223 22:15 Uczta kinomana - Dzień świra 89'; komediodramat kraj prod.Polska (2002); reż.:Marek Koterski; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Janina Traczykówna, Andrzej Grabowski, Michał Koterski, Joanna Sienkiewicz; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:50 Około północy - / 27 /; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Kolekcja kinomana - Iwan Groźny - cz.1 (Iwan Groznyj, cz. 1) 95'; dramat historyczny kraj prod.ZSRR (1944); reż.:Sergiusz Eisenstein; wyk.:Nikołaj Czerkasow, Ambrozi Buchma, Aleksandr Mgrebov, Maksym Michajłow; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Był taki dzień; felieton 02:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05.45 Słowo na niedzielę - program religijny 05.50 Film dla niesłyszących: Lokatorzy (25): Ulubieniec mamy - serial komediowy 06.15 Film dla niesłyszących: Lokatorzy (26): Wakacje nad morzem - serial komediowy 06.40 Smak Europy - reportaż 06.55 Dwójka dzieciom: Lis Leon (8/20): Wyścig na torze - serial animowany, Polska 07.05 Złotopolscy (769): Zmywarka niezgody - serial obyczajowy 07.35 M jak miłość (412) - serial obyczajowy 08.25 Zacisze gwiazd: Małgorzata Kożuchowska 08.50 Niesforne aniołki - serial dokumentalny 09.25 Ostoja - magazyn łowiecki 09.55 Rodzinne oglądanie: Pająki - miłość na śmierć i życie - film dokumentalny, USA 2004 10.50 Podróże kulinarne Roberta Makłowicza: Polarny smak - magazyn kulinarny 11.25 Gwiazdy w południe: Viva Maria! - komedia, Francja/Włochy 1965 13.25 Codzienna 2 m. 3 (14) - serial komediowy 14.00 Familiada - teleturniej 14.30 Złotopolscy (771): Znicz - serial obyczajowy 15.05 Szansa na sukces: Krystyna Giżowska - program rozrywkowy 16.00 Na dobre i na złe (258) - serial obyczajowy 17.05 Piłka nożna: Mecz towarzyski Polska - Wyspy Owcze 19.35 Nurkując z wielorybami - film dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 2005 20.10 Europa da się lubić: Europa uczciwa - program rozrywkowy 21.10 Duże dzieci - talk show 22.00 Panorama 22.20 Sport telegram 22.30 Prognoza pogody 22.35 Prognoza pogody dla alergików 22.40 Dolina Kreatywna: Co słychać? - magazyn 22.45 Linia specjalna - program publicystyczny 23.15 Maleńczuk śpiewa songi Kurta Weilla - koncert 00.05 Egoiści - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 2000 01.50 Zakończenie programu TVP 3 Katowice 6.30 Eurinfo 6.35 Tygodnik Trójki - program publicystyczny 7.15 Książka dla malucha 7.20 Lippy and Messy 7.30 Kurier 7.40 Prognoza pogody 7.45 Aktualności flesz + pogoda 7.50 Rozważania nie tylko dla pobożnych 8.00 Śląski koncert życzeń 8.30 Kurier 8.40 Prognoza pogody 8.45 Salon - magazyn 9.00 Teleplotki 9.30 Kurier 9.40 Prognoza pogody 9.45 Od niedzieli do niedzieli 10.10 Nie tylko tatry 10.30 Kurier 10.40 Prognoza pogody 10.45 Telewizja regionów - widowisko rozrywkowe 11.30 Kurier 11,40 Prognoza pogody 11.45 Było, nie minęło 12.15 Czytaj z Trójką - magazyn o książkach 12.30 Kurier 12.40 Prognoza pogody 12.45 Telewizja regionów - widowisko rozrywkowe 13.30 Kurier 13.40 Prognoza pogody 13.45 Telewizja regionów - widowisko rozrywkowe 14.30 Kurier 14.35 Transmisja sportowa - liga siatkówki kobiet. 4 mecz finału 16.30 Kurier 16.40 Prognoza pogody 16.45 Niedziela w Bytkowie - program rozrywkowy 17.30 Kurier 17.40 Prognoza pogody 17.45 Regiony kultury 18.00 Aktualności + pogpda 18.30 Retransmisje sportowe 20.30 Kurier 20.35 Studio pogoda 20.45 Młodzież kontra 21.30 Kurier 21.40 Prognoza pogody 21.45 Aktualności 21.50 Prognoza pogody 21.55 Piłkarska Trójka 22.15 Aktualności sportowe 22.30 Kurier 22.50 Studio pogoda 23.00 Sportowa niedziela - magazyn 23.35 Elisa z Rivombrosy, odc. 25/26 - serial obyczajowy 0.35 Od niedzieli do niedzieli 1.00 Teleplotki 1.20 Kurier 1.40 Studio pogoda 1.45 Sportowa niedziela - magazyn 2.15 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 06.00 Pierwsza miłość (243, 244) - serial obyczajowy 07.25 Król szamanów (30) - serial animowany 07.55 Power Rangers (514) - serial SF 08.25 Hugo - program dla dzieci 08.55 Wszystko o zwierzętach (14): Capybara - serial dokumentalny, Wielka Brytania 09.25 Słoneczny patrol (223) - serial przygodowy 10.40 Dzielny pies Shiloh - film familijny, USA/Wielka Brytania 1999 12.40 Spokojnie, to tylko awaria - komedia, USA 1982 14.25 Zakochać się jeszcze raz - komedia romantyczna, USA 1980 16.30 Grasz czy nie grasz? - teleturniej 17.45 O rety! Kabarety! 18.15 Daleko od noszy (B4): Taniec z wyjazdami - serial komediowy, Polska 18.50 Wydarzenia, Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Rodzina zastępcza plus (226): Sława i polityka - serial komediowy, Polska 20.30 Pensjonat Pod Różą (107): Powołanie (2) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 21.30 Fala zbrodni (53): Bibliofile - serial sensacyjny, Polska 21.55 Studio LOTTO 22.35 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 23.35 Nasze dzieci - talk show 00.35 Magazyn sportowy 02.35 Love TV - program rozrywkowy 03.35 BoomBox - program muzyczny 05.30 Zakończenie programu TVN 6.00 Uwaga! - magazyn 6.20 Telesklep 8.00 Niania - serial 8.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10.30 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 11.15 Mały gliniarz - film rodzinny, USA, 1996 13.15 Dzika lokatorka - komedia, USA, 1992 15.20 Niania - serial 15.55 Co za tydzień - magazyn 16.20 Agencja - program rozrywkowy 16.55 Magda M.- serial obyczajowy 17.55 Kryminalni - serial kryminalny 19.00 Fakty, Sport, Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.05 Taniec z gwiazdami 21.55 Pod Napięciem - talk show 22.25 Superwizjer - magazyn 23.00 Nie do wiary - magazyn 23.30 Magazyn Orange Ekstraklasa 0.45 48 godzin - film sensacyjny, USA, 1982 2.40 Telesklep TV 4 5.50 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 6.15 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 6.40 VIP - program kulturalno-rozrywkowy 7.05 Pokemon - serial animowany 8.00 Kasa na bank - teleturniej 9.00 Asterix Gal - film animowany 10.25 Magia cyrku (12) - widowisko 11.35 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 12.10 Dekoratornia - magazyn wnętrzarski 12.40 VIP - program kulturalno-rozrywkowy 13.10 FIFA Futbol Mundial 13.45 Formuła - Grand Prix Hiszpanii - wyścig 16.00 Na wariackich papierach - serial 17.00 Cień anioła (2) - serial 18.00 Brainsmasher - pogromca łbów - komedia sens., USA, 1993 20.00 Komisarz Rex (4) - serial kryminalny 21.00 Threshold - strategia przetrwania (6) 22.00 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 22.30 Milicja - film sensacyjny, USA, 2000 0.25 Finał Turnieju Tenisowego ATP Master Series w Rzymie 2.25 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 2.50 VIP - program kulturalno-rozrywkowy 3.15 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 5.20 Mania grania - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 6.10 Telesklep 8.10 Na osi - program motoryzacyjny 8.45 Jak lyse konie - program rozrywkowy 10.05 Seans filmowy 11.05 Strzały o zmierzchu - western, USA, 1962 12.55 Szpital pod palmami - serial obyczajowy 13.55 Pogoda na miłość - serial obyczajowy 14.45 Wyprawa Robinson 16.35 Klejnoty - miniserial obyczajowy 19.10 Aniołki z piekła rodem - serial sensacyjny 20.10 Regulamin zabijania - film sensacyjny, Niemcy, 2000 22.45 Dowody zbrodni - serial kryminalny 23.45 Pracująca mama - film obyczajowy, USA, 1994 1.40 Nocne igraszki - program rozrywkowy 3.30 Telesklep TV Polonia 06:00 Życie - ładna rzecz czyli Czternaście fotografii z albumu Maryli Rodowicz; koncert; STEREO 06:50 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 Śniadanie na podwieczorek 08:10 M jak miłość - odc. 343; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Słowo na niedzielę ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Ziarno ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Dwa światy - Odc 26/26 (Spellbinder); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Polska, Australia (1995); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:55 Książki z górnej półki - prezentacje - Książka dla Malucha; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 730* - Detergenty i feromony; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 731* - Z igły widły; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Białoruś, Białoruś...; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Niedzielne muzykowanie - Menuhin dyryguje V Symfonią Beethovena; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:55 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:00 Regina Coeli (Regina Coeli) kraj prod.Włochy (2006); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Między ziemią a niebem; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Transmisja Mszy Świętej - z kościoła O.O. Dominikanów Matki Bożej Różańcowej w Poznaniu 14:05 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 11/21* - Cudze nieszczęście, czyli świadek obrony; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:50 95 urodziny Romana Totenberga; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Zaproszenie 15:45 Wywiad i opinie; program publicystyczny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Biografie - Kronikarz. Rzecz o Bolesławie Prusie 49'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1998); reż.:Paweł Woldan; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Sportowy Express 17:35 "Vis a vis" Jarosław Śmietana, Zbigniew Paleta; widowisko muzyczne; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Procesja na Skałkę; reportaż 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 344; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Paczka znad Kangurkowego Potoku - odc. 31 - Czary (Kangaroo Greek Gang - Kevin The Cat); serial animowany kraj prod.Australia (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Oficer - odc. 4* "Zakup kontrolowany"; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:05 Muzyczny Festiwal Łańcut 2006 - Koncert Inauguracyjny cz. 2; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Benefis - Anny Seniuk; STEREO 23:00 Linia Specjalna - Linia specjalna; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:25 Salon kresowy - Boża Podszewka; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Bzik kulturalny; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:05 M jak miłość - odc. 344; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Ziarno ; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Paczka znad Kangurkowego Potoku - odc. 31 - Czary (Kangaroo Greek Gang - Kevin The Cat); serial animowany kraj prod.Australia (2000); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości 01:50 Sport 02:00 Oficer - odc. 4* "Zakup kontrolowany"; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:00 Muzyczny Festiwal Łańcut 2006 - Koncert Inauguracyjny cz. 2; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:00 Zaproszenie 04:20 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 11/21* - Cudze nieszczęście, czyli świadek obrony; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:05 Biografie - Kronikarz. Rzecz o Bolesławie Prusie 49'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1998); reż.:Paweł Woldan; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Eurosport 6.00 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata. Grand Prix Chin 10.00 Sport motorowy. Seria GP2 10.45 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata. Grand Prix Chin 11.15 Sport motorowy. Superpuchar Porsche w Barcelonie 12.15 Motocyklowe Mistrzostwa Świata Grand Prix Chin 14.00 Tenis ziemny. Turniej WTA w Berlinie - finał 15.45 Kolarstwo. Giro dltalia - 8. etap. 17.30 Siatkówka plażowa. Turniej World Tour w Modenie 18.15 Fight Club. FieLDS K-1 World GP w Auckland 19,00 Piłka nożna. Mistrzostwa Europy do lat 17 21.00 Weekend w sportach motorowych 21.30 Boks. Turniej międzynarodowy w Vilamoura - waga superpiórkowa. A.J. Bento - J.L. Nascimento 23,00 Sport motorowy. Champ Car World Series - wyścig w Houston 0.00 Wiadomości Eurosportu 0.15 Poker European Tour w Kopenhadze odc. 2 HBO 6.30 Tylko nie miłość - serial komediowy 8.10 Dwa światy - dramat obyczajowy 10.30 Młodzi rajdowcy - film familijny, Kanada 2003 12.00 Agent Cody Banks 2: Cel Londyn - komedia akcji, USA 2004 13.40 Alamo - dramat historyczny, USA 2004 15.55 Dirty Dancing 2 - film romantyczny, USA 2004 17.20 Warm Springs - komedia obyczajowa, USA 2004 21.00 Premiera: Agenci bardzo specjalni - komedia kryminalna, USA 2004 22.45 Mściciel - thriller, USA/Niemcy 2002 0.15 24 godziny - thriller 2.00 Na planie - magazyn filmowy, USA 2005 2.35 Kod nieznany - komedia akcji, USA 2004 TVP Kultura 09:05 Studio kultura Rozmowy - rozmowa 09:50 W poszukiwaniu szczęścia - film dokumentalny 11:05 Mistrzowie tańca - film dokumentalny 12:10 Dusza śpiewa - film obyczajowy, Polska 1997 13:05 Studio kultura Informacje - magazyn kulturalny 13:20 Więcej niż fikcja: Molly i Mobarak Międzykulturowa "love story" - film dokumentalny 14:20 Bracia i inni - film dokumentalny 15:20 Kamień na kamieniu - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1995 17:00 Spotkania (1) - rozmowa 17:05 Historia jednej znajomości - film dokumentalny 18:00 Spotkania (2) - rozmowa 19:00 Kiniarze z Kalkuty - film dokumentalny 20:00 Tygodnik kulturalny (37) - magazyn kulturalny 20:40 Spotkania (3) - rozmowa 21:00 Cyrk - komedia, ZSRR 1936 22:30 Niedzielne rozmowy o śmierci - program publicystyczny 23:05 Strefa alternatywna: Mediokracja (8) - program artystyczny 00:05 Strefa alternatywna: Komix (83/99) - program artystyczny 00:08 Strefa alternatywna: Video Art (7/16) - magazyn kulturalny 00:30 Strefa alternatywna: Taper (5/7) - program muzyczny 01:00 Zakończenie dnia TV Puls 06:00 Puls wieczoru - program publicystyczny 06:40 Pod prąd (4) - program publicystyczny 07:15 Pod prąd (4) - program publicystyczny 07:50 Taaaka ryba 08:20 Telezakupy 09:00 Don Matteo (26) - serial kryminalny, Włochy 2000 10:00 Telezakupy 10:45 Wolność słowa - program publicystyczny 11:20 Knieja - magazyn przyrodniczy 11:45 Program religijny 12:30 Na drogach i bezdrożach Afryki (2/10) - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Psie serce (5) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2002 14:00 Tworzone ludzką ręką (11) - serial dokumentalny 14:20 A to fach (11) - serial dokumentalny 14:40 Perły Toskanii (21) - serial dokumentalny 15:15 Po nas choćby potop opowieść o arcydziele XX wieku - film dokumentalny 16:20 Szaleńczy pościg - komedia, USA/Meksyk 1987 18:25 Don Matteo (66) - serial kryminalny, Włochy 2000 19:30 Psie serce (6) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2002 20:25 Zabytki w Chinach tradycje i kultura (4/13) - serial dokumentalny 21:25 Zimna wojna (10/24) - serial dokumentalny 22:25 Wspaniałości przyrodnicze Europy (10/12) - serial dokumentalny 23:40 Student roku - komedia, USA 1987 01:30 Wolność słowa - program publicystyczny 02:00 Psie serce (6) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2002 02:50 Anioł przychodzi wieczorem - program publicystyczny Eurosport 2 07:30 Wiadomości poranne 09:00 National Lacrosse League - lacrosse 10:00 Zawody z cyklu World Series w Houston - champcar 11:30 World Cup Press Conference - piłka nożna 12:00 Wyścig w Barcelonie - formuła gp2 12:30 Wyścig w Barcelonie - formuła gp2 13:00 Turniej WTA w Berlinie - tenis 14:00 Grand Prix Chin - sporty motocyklowe 14:30 World Tour Włochy - siatkówka plażowa 15:30 World Tour Włochy - siatkówka plażowa 16:00 World Tour Włochy - siatkówka plażowa 17:00 Turniej WTA w Berlinie - tenis 18:00 Liga Mistrzów - tenis stołowy 19:00 Grand Prix Chin - sporty motocyklowe 20:00 Pro Tahiti - surfing 20:15 Wiadomości weekendowe 21:00 Turniej WTA w Berlinie - tenis 22:00 Giro d'Italia - kolarstwo 23:00 Wiadomości wieczorne 23:15 Mistrzostwa Europy do lat 17 Luksemburg - piłka nożna 00:15 Wiadomości wieczorne 01:00 Wiadomości weekendowe 03:00 Wiadomości 03:45 Pro Tahiti - surfing 04:00 Wiadomości 04:45 Pro Tahiti - surfing 05:00 Wiadomości 05:45 Pro Tahiti - surfing Polsat Sport 06:40 Polska Peru - piłka nożna 08:30 HSV Hamburg Werder Brema - piłka nożna 10:30 Finaliści MŚ 2006 - magazyn piłkarski 11:00 Strzał w dziesiątkę - teleturniej sportowy 12:00 Bayern Monachium Borussia Dortmund - piłka nożna 14:00 Finaliści MŚ 2006 - magazyn piłkarski 14:30 Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 14:55 Cagliari Calcio Inter Mediolan - piłka nożna 16:50 Clip - magazyn sportowy 17:00 Wyścig Szlakiem Grodów Piastowskich - kolarstwo 18:00 Finaliści MŚ 2006 - magazyn piłkarski 18:30 Finaliści MŚ 2006 - magazyn piłkarski 19:00 Kanada Czechy - hokej na lodzie 21:30 Gol - magazyn piłkarski 22:30 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów - magazyn piłkarski 23:00 Mundial 2006 - magazyn piłkarski 23:30 Słowacja Szwecja - hokej na lodzie 00:50 KO TV - magazyn bokserski Ale kino! 08:00 Nic się nie dzieje - film krótkometrażowy 08:20 Garść dynamitu - western reż. Sergio Leone, wyk. James Coburn, Rod Steiger, Maria Monti, Rik Battaglia, Franco Graziosi, Romolo Valli, Domingo Antoine Włochy 1971 11:00 Strach na wróble - dramat obyczajowy reż. Jerry Schatzberg, wyk. Gene Hackman, Al Pacino, Dorothy Tristan, Ann Wedgeworth USA 1973 13:00 Nowy świat - film obyczajowy reż. Alain Corneau, wyk. Nicolas Chatel, Sarah Grappin, James Gandolfini, Alicia Silverstone Francja 1995 15:10 Wczoraj i dziś - dramat obyczajowy reż. Barbet Schroeder, wyk. Meryl Streep, Liam Neeson, Edward Furlong, Julia Weldon USA 1996 17:05 Ostatni seans! Oszukana - thriller reż. Damian Harris, wyk. Goldie Hawn, John Heard, Robin Bartlett, Ashley Peldon USA 1991 19:00 Czerwone spodnie - kaskaderzy z Hongkongu - film dokumentalny reż. Robin Shou, wyk. USA/ Hongkong 2003 20:00 ale mocne! Znaleźne - komedia kryminalna reż. Ramón Menéndez, wyk. John Cusack, Debi Mazar, Michael Madsen, Benicio Del Toro USA 1993 21:50 20 palców - dramat obyczajowy reż. Mania Akbari, wyk. Bijan Daneshmand, Mania Akbari Iran 2004 23:10 Ostatni seans! Zajęcia z anatomii - horror reż. Stefan Ruzowitzky, wyk. Franka Potente, Benno Fürmann, Anna Loos, Sebastian Blomberg Niemcy 2000 00:55 Cicho sza - komediodramat reż. Ryosuke Hashiguchi, wyk. Reiko Kataoka, Kazuya Takahashi, Seiichi Tanabe, Yoko Akino Japonia 2001 03:15 Fajnie, że jesteś - film krótkometrażowy Canal+ Film 07:00 Wirujący seks - film muzyczny reż. Emile Ardolino, wyk. Jennifer Grey, Patrick Swayze, Jerry Orbach, Cynthia Rhodes USA 1987 08:40 Deser Duch sportowy - film krótkometrażowy 08:55 Zakopana Betty - komedia romantyczna reż. Nick Hurran, wyk. Brenda Blethyn, Alfred Molina, Christopher Walken, Naomi Watts Wlk. Brytania/ USA/ Niemcy 2002 10:30 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 11:00 Tajniki przyrody - film przyrodniczy odc. 27 wyk. Japonia 2005 11:30 Rodzina na wakacjach - komedia reż. Christopher Erskin, wyk. Cedric the Entertainer, Vanessa L. Williams, Solange Knowles, Bow Wow USA 2004 13:05 Zaczarowany rower - film obyczajowy reż. Silik Sternfeld, wyk. Józef Nalberczak, Teodor Gendera, Bernard Michalski, Włodzimierz Skoczylas Polska 1955 14:20 Korea Północna - jeden dzień z życia - film dokumentalny reż. Pieter Fleury, wyk. Holandia 2004 15:10 Wimbledon - komedia romantyczna reż. Richard Loncraine, wyk. Kirsten Dunst, Paul Bettany, Eleanor Bron, Kyle Hyde USA/ Francja 2004 16:45 Obcy kontra Predator - horror SF reż. Paul W.S. Anderson, wyk. Sanaa Lathan, Raoul Bova, Lance Henriksen, Ewen Bremner USA/ Kanada/ Niemcy/ Czechy 2004 18:25 New York Taxi - komedia sensacyjna reż. Tim Story, wyk. Queen Latifah, Jimmy Fallon, Henry Simmons, Jennifer Esposito USA/ Francja 2004 20:00 Morska przygoda - komedia reż. Martha Coolidge, wyk. Jack Lemmon, Brent Spiner, Walter Matthau, Dyan Cannon USA 1997 21:45 Lato miłości - film obyczajowy reż. Paweł Pawlikowski, wyk. Nathalie Press, Emily Blunt, Paddy Considine, Dean Andrews Wlk. Brytania 2004 23:10 Skazany na bluesa - film muzyczny reż. Jan Kidawa-Błoński, wyk. Tomasz Kot, Jolanta Fraszyńska, Maciej Balcar, Adam Baumann Polska 2005 00:50 Mroczne dziedzictwo - dramat obyczajowy reż. David Gordon Green, wyk. Jamie Bell, Josh Lucas, Dermot Mulroney, Kristen Stewart USA 2004 02:35 Miłość na żądanie - komedia romantyczna reż. Yann Samuell, wyk. Guillaume Canet, Marion Cotillard, Thibault Verhaeghe, Joséphine Lebas-Joly Francja/ Belgia 2003 04:10 Zabójczy kurort - komedia reż. Jay Chandrasekhar, wyk. Elena Lyons, Dan Montgomery Jr., Tanja Reichert, Nat Faxon USA 2004 Canal+ Sport 05:00 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska 07:30 Piłka nożna Primera Division - magazyn ligi hiszpańskiej 08:00 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa - Multiliga+ 12:15 Wstęp do meczu 12:30 Piłka nożna Orange Ekstraklasa: Mecz Legia Warszawa - Wisła Kraków 14:55 Piłka nożna Liga włoska: Mecz ostatniej kolejki 17:00 Deser Liga legend - film krótkometrażowy 17:25 Piłka nożna Liga hiszpańska 19:30 Piłka nożna Liga+Extra - magazyn ligi polskiej 21:00 Piłka nożna Puchar Anglii - skrót meczu finałowego: FC Liverpool - West Ham United 21:30 Koszykówka NBA - play off 00:20 Sport+ - magazyn sportowy 03:00 Piłka nożna Liga włoska: Mecz ostatniej kolejki Canal+ 07:30 Spin City VI - serial komediowy odc. 8 reż. Ted Wass, USA 1996 08:00 Tajniki przyrody - film przyrodniczy odc. 28 wyk. Japonia 2005 08:30 Upiór w operze - melodramat reż. Joel Schumacher, wyk. Gerard Butler, Minnie Driver, Emmy Rossum, Patrick Wilson USA/ Wlk. Brytania 2004 10:55 Most przeznaczenia - film kostiumowy reż. Mary McGuckian, wyk. Robert De Niro, Kathy Bates, Gabriel Byrne, Harvey Keitel Hiszpania/ Wlk. Brytania/ Francja 2004 12:55 Oasis w Manchesterze - koncert 14:00 Reakcja łańcuchowa - thriller reż. Andrew Davis, wyk. Keanu Reeves, Morgan Freeman, Rachel Weisz, Fred Ward, Kevin Dunn, Brian Cox, Joanna Cassidy USA 1996 15:50 Kraina szczęścia - dramat obyczajowy reż. Hans Petter Moland, wyk. Nick Nolte, Tim Roth, Damien Nguyen, Thu Anh USA/ Norwegia 2004 18:00 Detektyw Monk IV - serial kryminalny odc. 4 reż. Eric Laneuville, USA 2005 18:50 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 19:00 Aktualności filmowe - magazyn filmowy 19:30 Nie przegap - magazyn informacyjny 19:35 Spin City VI - serial komediowy odc. 8 reż. Ted Wass, USA 1996 20:00 Premiera Skazany na bluesa - film muzyczny reż. Jan Kidawa-Błoński, wyk. Tomasz Kot, Jolanta Fraszyńska, Maciej Balcar, Adam Baumann Polska 2005 21:50 Snajper w Waszyngtonie - 23 dni grozy - dramat sensacyjny reż. Tom McLoughlin, wyk. Charles S. Dutton, Jay O. Sanders, Bobby Hosea, Trent Cameron USA 2003 23:25 Dom 1000 trupów - horror reż. Rob Zombie, wyk. Chad Bannon, William Bassett, Sid Haig, Karen Black USA 2003 01:00 Rocky Horror Picture Show - horror komediowy reż. Jim Sharman, wyk. Peter Hinwood, Susan Sarandon, Tim Curry, Barry Bostwick USA 1975 02:40 Wielki podryw - dramat obyczajowy reż. Jerzy Trojan, Jerzy Kołodziejczyk, wyk. Anna Chodakowska, Zbigniew Bielski, Danuta Kowalska, Eugeniusz Priwieziencew Polska 1978 04:25 South Park VIII - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 11 04:50 SuperDeser Bóg - film krótkometrażowy 05:20 Detektyw Monk IV - serial kryminalny odc. 4 reż. Eric Laneuville, USA 2005 05:50 Płynąc pod prąd - dramat obyczajowy reż. Russell Mulcahy, wyk. Geoffrey Rush, Judy Davis, Jesse Spencer, Tim Draxl Australia 2003 Cartoon Network/TCM 06:00 Atomówki - serial animowany 06:35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 07:00 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 07:30 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 08:00 Scooby 60 - serial animowany 09:00 Kaczor Dodgers - serial animowany 09:30 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 10:00 Toonami Teen Titans - serial animowany 10:25 Toonami Duel Masters - serial animowany 10:50 Toonami Megas XLR - serial animowany 11:15 Toonami Liga Sprawiedliwych - serial animowany 11:30 Scooby Doo - serial animowany 11:55 Mroczni i źli - serial animowany 12:20 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 12:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 13:15 Chojrak - tchórzliwy pies - serial animowany 13:40 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany 14:05 Bliźniaki Cramp - serial animowany 14:30 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 14:45 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 15:00 Scooby Doo na wyspie Zombie - film animowany 16:25 Atomowa Betty - serial animowany 16:50 Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi - serial animowany 17:15 Kryptonim: Klan na drzewie - serial animowany 17:40 Podwójne życie Jagody Lee - serial animowany 18:05 Dom dla zmyślonych przyjaciół pani Foster - serial animowany 18:30 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany 18:55 Zwariowane melodie - serial animowany 19:25 Tom i Jerry - serial animowany 20:00 Godzina z Flintstonami - serial animowany 21:00 Cincinnati Kid - dramat psychologiczny 22:45 Dopa¶ć Cartera - film sensacyjny 00:40 Schwytać Szpiega 02:10 Clark Gable - wysoki, przystojny brunet - film dokumentalny 03:00 Krowa i kurczak - serial animowany 03:30 Mroczni i źli - serial animowany 03:55 Zło w potrawce - serial animowany 04:20 Johnny Bravo - serial animowany 04:45 Atomówki - serial animowany 05:10 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany 05:35 Ed, Edd i Eddy - serial animowany Discovery Channel 06:00 Wielkie projekty - genialni konstruktorzy: Fantasy Islands w Dubaju - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Pojazdy desantowe 08:00 Amerykański chopper: Motocykl dla Carrolla Shelby - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Łowcy tajemnic: Król Tutenchamon - serial dokumentalny 09:30 Łowcy tajemnic: Lodowa mumia/Krionika - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 39 10:30 Jak to jest zrobione? - serial dokumentalny odc. 40 11:00 Prawda czy fałsz - pogromcy mitów: Tonący Titanic - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Wielkie projekty - genialni konstruktorzy: Fantasy Islands w Dubaju - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Pojazdy desantowe 14:00 Amerykański chopper: Motocykl dla Carrolla Shelby - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Superjazda: Roush atakuje - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Brainiac - serial dokumentalny odc. 7 17:00 Najniebezpieczniejszy zawód świata: Długie nieprzespane noce - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Najbogatsi w Europie: Twórcy imperiów - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Wielkie projekty - genialni konstruktorzy: Fantasy Islands w Dubaju - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Teorie spiskowe przed sądem: Tajemnicza śmierć papieża Jana Pawła I - serial dokumentalny 20:30 Teorie spiskowe przed sądem: Złamany kod da Vinci - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Na tropie legend: Rennes le Chateau - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Nostradamus - film dokumentalny 00:00 Najbogatsi w Europie: Pracuj ciężko i baw się dobrze - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Świat wyścigów: Superskładak - serial dokumentalny 02:00 Wojny na złomowisku: Walizkowe składaki - serial dokumentalny 03:00 Ray Mears i sztuka przetrwania w dziczy: Afrykańskie obozowisko - serial dokumentalny 04:00 Wielkie projekty - genialni konstruktorzy: Wielki zderzacz cząstek - Genewa - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Amerykański chopper: Wyścigowy pojazd - serial dokumentalny MTV Polska 06:00 Starter - klipy na dobry początek dnia 08:00 Wanna Come In? - porady dla randkowiczów 09:00 US Top 10 - notowanie kawałków zza oceanu 10:00 Dancefloor - rajd po klubach 11:00 Mono - kultura ulicy w pigułce 11:02 Ryki z bryki - ukryta kamera w samochodzie 11:30 Dom Runa - reality show 12:00 Pimp My Ride - wszystko o tuningu 12:30 Demolka - antyodpicowywanie 13:00 MTV wkurza - test wytrzymałości emocjonalnej 13:30 Najlepsze programy ze światowej oferty MTV 14:00 Green Day "Bullet in a Bible" - koncert 14:30 Tokio Hotel Extra - koncert 15:00 Kontra: Green Day v. Tokio Hotel - bitwa na teledyski 15:30 MTV Live: Green Day - koncert 16:00 Date My Mom - rodzice testują kandydatów na przyszłych partnerów swoich dzieci 17:00 Laguna Beach - reality show 18:00 Najlepsze programy ze światowej oferty MTV 18:30 Bazar MTV - magazyn o modzie 19:00 Made - MTV spełnia marzenia widzów 20:00 Odliczanka - hity jednego artysty lub zespołu 21:00 True Life: Żyję na krawędzi - cała prawda o młodzieży 22:00 All Access: Britney kontra Christina - za kulisami życia gwiazd 23:00 Miłość jest ślepa - randki w ciemno 23:30 Chcę mieć znaną twarz - wszystko o operacjach plastycznych 00:00 Bezsenność z MTV - klipy dla nocnych marków National Geographic 08:00 Psie profesje: Zoro, Suzy Q i Sven - serial dokumentalny 08:30 Psie profesje: Dakota, Orca i Target - serial dokumentalny 09:00 Na krawędzi: Dziewczyny górą! - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Niebezpieczne spotkania: Najsilniejsze szczęki świata - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Triumf życia: Gra o rozród - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Dzikie przygody: Ekspedycja "Likaon" - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Zwierzęta z koszmarów: Rekiny - serial dokumentalny 13:30 Małpi biznes - serial dokumentalny odc. 6 14:00 Łowcy mórz: Wrak Esmeraldy Artura Prata - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Łowcy mórz: Poszukiwanie Tonquina i Isabelli - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Kalahari: Spragniona kraina - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Kalahari: Zatopiona pustynia - serial dokumentalny 18:00 Kraksy pod lupą: Zderzenie pociągów - serial dokumentalny 19:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Wyścigi z burzą - serial dokumentalny 20:00 Wielkie konstrukcje: Most Millau - serial dokumentalny 21:00 Premiera Kraksy pod lupą: Uciekający pociąg - serial dokumentalny 22:00 Katastrofa w przestworzach: Brak kontroli - serial dokumentalny 23:00 Interpol: Brakujące ogniwo - serial dokumentalny 00:00 Duchy Titanica 01:00 Rządy strachu: Zakładnicy na wizji - serial dokumentalny TVN 24 06:00 Skrót informacji 06:02 Biznes z każdej strony 06:30 Skrót informacji, Sportowe podsumowanie dnia, Prognoza pogody 07:00 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 07:04 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 07:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:45 Bez komentarza - magazyn 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:40 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 09:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 09:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:45 Studio Europa 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Przegląd prasy, Serwis sportowy 10:30 Kawa na ławę - magazyn 11:17 Loża prasowa - program publicystyczny 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 12:45 e-Life - magazyn 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 13:45 Kalejdoskop tygodnia - magazyn 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 14:45 Filmowa kronika tygodnia 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 15:40 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 16:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 16:10 Inny punkt widzenia - magazyn 17:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 17:10 Portfel - magazyn ekonomiczny 17:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 17:35 Biznes z każdej strony 18:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 18:15 e-Life - magazyn 18:30 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 18:35 Żadnych granic - program Jacka Pałasińskiego 19:00 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 19:05 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 19:30 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 19:40 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 20:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 20:07 Loża prasowa - program publicystyczny 20:30 Skrót informacji 20:32 Loża prasowa - program publicystyczny 21:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 21:30 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 21:35 Firma - magazyn 22:00 Serwis informacyjny - magazyn informacyjny 22:10 Orange Ekstraklasa - magazyn ligi polskiej odc. 1 23:00 Skrót informacji 23:05 Orange Ekstraklasa - magazyn ligi polskiej odc. 2 23:30 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 23:35 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 00:00 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 00:05 Biznes z każdej strony 00:30 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 00:35 Loża prasowa - program publicystyczny 01:20 Filmowa kronika tygodnia 01:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 02:00 Skrót informacji, e-Life, Prognoza pogody 02:20 Filmowa kronika tygodnia 02:30 Skrót informacji 02:35 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 03:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody, Serwis sportowy 03:30 Skrót informacji 03:35 Firma - magazyn 04:00 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 04:05 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 04:30 Skrót informacji 04:35 Wydanie drugie, poprawione - magazyn kulturalny 05:00 Skrót informacji, Prognoza pogody 05:05 Kawa na ławę - magazyn VIVA Polska 06:00 Planet VIVA - najnowsze hity 09:00 Power lista 12:00 Club Rotation - potężna dawka muzyki klubowej na żywo 13:00 O co kaman - program muzyczny 14:00 Kochlik 14:30 Parot 15:00 Rap fura 16:00 Eurotop - lista przebojów 17:00 PL Top 10 - lista przebojów 18:00 Ring Charts - notowanie dzwonków SMS-owych 19:00 Beściaki - program muzyczny 20:00 Chartsurfer - SMS-owa lista przebojów VIVY 22:00 VIVA Hits Polska 23:00 VIVA Quiz - program rozrywkowy 01:00 Parot - Extreme Cinemax 06:00 Najlepsze w Hollywood: Porzucone przed ołtarzem - magazyn filmowy 06:40 Kobieta-Kot - film sensacyjny 08:25 Kaskaderzy z Hollywood 3 - magazyn filmowy odc. 3 08:50 Za kółkiem - komedia 10:20 Niebiosa mog± zaczekać - komedia romantyczna 12:00 Kawa z gwiazdami: Clint Eastwood - magazyn filmowy odc. 4 12:25 Perły i wieprze - komedia 14:15 Zapomnij o Paryżu - komedia romantyczna 15:55 Najlepsze w Hollywood: Filmy o wakacjach - magazyn filmowy 16:20 Płaczki - komedia 18:15 Kobieta-Kot - film sensacyjny 20:00 Strefa mroku Objawienia - serial fantasy odc. 1 20:45 Objawienia - serial fantasy odc. 2 21:30 Objawienia - serial fantasy odc. 3 22:15 Objawienia - serial fantasy odc. 4 23:00 Objawienia - serial fantasy odc. 5 23:45 Objawienia - serial fantasy odc. 6 00:30 Pauly Shore nie żyje - komedia 01:55 Donovan Quick - film obyczajowy 03:45 Nie ruszaj się - dramat obyczajowy HBO 2 06:30 Fakir z Bilbao - film przygodowy 08:20 W krzywym zwierciadle: Witaj, ¦więty Mikołaju 2 - komedia 09:40 Bez żalu - film obyczajowy 11:15 Władca Pier¶cieni: Powrót króla - film fantasy 14:30 Sprawa Kramerów - dramat obyczajowy 16:15 Skarb narodów - film przygodowy 18:25 Odkurzacze - komedia 20:00 Carandiru - dramat kryminalny 22:20 Na tyłach wroga - film wojenny 23:50 Staty¶ci - serial komediowy odc. 6 00:20 Wy¶nione życie aniołów - dramat obyczajowy 02:10 Wszystko dla miło¶ci - film SF 03:55 Skarb narodów - film przygodowy Jetix 06:00 Dzieciaki z klasy 402 - serial animowany 06:25 Oggy i karaluchy - serial animowany 06:50 Rodzina Tofu - serial animowany 07:15 Tutenstein - serial animowany 07:40 ¦wiat według Ludwiczka - serial animowany 08:05 A.T.O.M. Alpha Teens On Machines - serial animowany 08:30 Wy¶cigi NASCAR - serial animowany 08:55 Power Rangers Dino Thunder - serial przygodowy 09:20 Power Rangers Dino Thunder - serial przygodowy 09:40 Jerry i paczka - serial animowany 10:00 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey - serial przygodowy 10:25 Eerie Indiana - następny wymiar - serial przygodowy 10:40 W.I.T.C.H. - serial animowany 11:05 W.I.T.C.H. - serial animowany 11:30 Monster Warriors - serial komediowy 11:50 Odlotowe agentki - serial animowany 12:15 Odlotowe agentki - serial animowany 12:40 Ach, ten Andy! - serial animowany 13:05 Ach, ten Andy! - serial animowany 13:30 Jerry i paczka - serial animowany 13:50 Dzieciaki z klasy 402 - serial animowany 14:15 ¦wiat według Ludwiczka - serial animowany 14:35 ¦wiat według Ludwiczka - serial animowany 15:00 Pucca - serial animowany 15:10 A.T.O.M. Alpha Teens On Machines - serial animowany 15:35 Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! - serial animowany 16:00 Kino Jetix The Mercury Project - film familijny 17:30 Monster Warriors - serial komediowy 17:55 Odlotowe agentki - serial animowany 18:20 Odlotowe agentki - serial animowany 18:40 Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go! - serial animowany 19:00 Monster Warriors - serial komediowy 19:25 Dziwne przypadki w Blake Holsey - serial przygodowy 19:50 Eerie Indiana - następny wymiar - serial przygodowy 20:10 Gęsia skórka - serial przygodowy 20:35 Gęsia skórka - serial przygodowy 21:00 The New Addams Family - serial komediowy 21:20 Power Rangers Dino Thunder - serial przygodowy 21:45 X-Men - serial animowany 22:05 Spiderman - serial animowany 22:30 Spiderman - serial animowany 22:50 Fantastyczna czwórka - serial animowany 23:15 M.A.S.K. - serial animowany 23:35 Kosmiczne Biuro ¦ledcze - serial animowany ZigZap 06:00 Jakub Jakub 2: Jakub Jakub i antyczny złodziej głosu - serial animowany odc. 4 06:25 Gruby pies Mendoza: Sprzedawać, sprzedawać, sprzedawać - serial animowany odc. 19 06:50 Ziemniak, ostatnie starcie: Rycerz Żabusia/Żabie figle - serial animowany odc. 34 07:00 Maqlatura - program dla młodzieży 07:10 Szał na Amandę - serial komediowy odc. 4 07:40 Klub Winx 2: Niebezpieczeństwo w krainie dzikich gór - serial animowany odc. 22 08:05 Sabrina: Megaszpieg Sabrina - serial animowany odc. 56 08:30 Sabrina: Na balu - serial animowany odc. 2 08:55 Po prostu Jamie: Moje życie to horror/Dziewczyny kontra chłopaki - serial animowany odc. 2 09:20 Martin Tajemniczy 2: Dzień cieni - serial animowany odc. 11 09:45 Kosmiczni ¦cigacze - serial animowany odc. 25 10:10 Wybraniec smoka - serial animowany odc. 26 10:35 Kod Lyoko: Falstart - serial animowany odc. 26 11:00 Maqlatura - program dla młodzieży 11:30 Trans sport - program dla nastolatków 11:55 Wielka płyta - program dla nastolatków 12:20 Krewni i znajomi królika - program dla nastolatków 12:35 ¦wiat nonsensów u Stevensów: Rodzinne spory; Wujek Chuck - serial familijny odc. 17 13:00 6 w pracy 3: ¦cieżka kariery - serial animowany odc. 3 13:30 Lizzie McGuire: Tylko dla dorosłych; Tylko dla dorosłych - serial komediowy odc. 21 14:00 Radiostacja Roscoe 2: Bridget i stare piosenki - serial komediowy odc. 7 14:30 ¦wiat nonsensów u Stevensów: Afera Rengate - serial familijny odc. 19 15:00 Maqlatura - program dla młodzieży 15:10 Przymierzalnia Przymierzalnia - program dla nastolatków 15:15 Przymierzalnia Bratz: Przygoda w windzie - serial animowany odc. 18 15:50 Przymierzalnia Przymierzalnia - program dla nastolatków 15:55 Przymierzalnia Lizzie McGuire 3: Przedsięwzięcie Gorda - serial komediowy odc. 19 16:20 Przymierzalnia Przymierzalnia - program dla nastolatków 16:25 Przymierzalnia Gwiazda od zaraz 2 - serial dla młodzieży odc. 5 16:50 Przymierzalnia - program dla nastolatków 16:55 Martin Tajemniczy 2: Noc stracha na wróble - serial animowany odc. 12 17:20 Kosmiczni ¦cigacze - serial animowany odc. 26 17:45 Wybraniec smoka: Wybór - serial animowany 18:10 Kod Lyoko: Mi¶ Gozilla - serial animowany odc. 1 18:35 6 w pracy 3: Pogrzeb rybki - serial animowany odc. 4 19:00 Maqlatura - program dla młodzieży 19:10 Krewni i znajomi królika - program dla nastolatków 19:35 Dziewczyny i miło¶ć: Moje wielkie kłamstwo - serial obyczajowy odc. 1 20:00 Radiostacja Roscoe 2: Trzymam z Kupidynem - serial komediowy odc. 8 20:30 Szał na Amandę - serial komediowy odc. 3 MiniMini 06:00 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany odc. 50 06:10 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany odc. 51 06:20 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany odc. 52 06:30 Rupert - serial animowany odc. 23 06:55 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany odc. 52 07:05 Olinek Okr±glinek - serial animowany odc. 26 07:30 Witaj, Franklin - serial animowany odc. 19 07:55 Pingu - serial animowany odc. 72 08:00 Noddy - serial animowany odc. 75 08:10 Powiedz to z Noddym - kurs języka angielskiego dla dzieci 08:15 Kasztaniaki - serial animowany odc. 3 08:25 Pingu - serial animowany odc. 88, 89 08:35 Przygody Błękitnego Rycerzyka - serial animowany odc. 1 08:45 Reksio - serial animowany odc. 27 09:00 Mali odkrywcy - serial animowany odc. 44 09:05 Listonosz Pat - serial animowany odc. 51 09:20 Czerwony traktorek - serial animowany odc. 25 09:30 ¦wiat Allegry - serial animowany odc. 13 10:00 ¦wiat Elmo - serial animowany odc. 31 10:15 Bawmy się, Sezamku - serial animowany odc. 30 10:40 Globtroter Grover - serial animowany odc. 30 10:45 Sesame English - serial animowany odc. 39 11:00 Noddy - serial animowany odc. 74 11:10 Powiedz to z Noddym - kurs języka angielskiego dla dzieci 11:15 Kasztaniaki - serial animowany odc. 2 11:25 Pingu - serial animowany odc. 86, 87 11:35 Przygody Błękitnego Rycerzyka - serial animowany odc. 13 11:45 Reksio - serial animowany odc. 26 12:00 Podróże Kapitana Klipera - serial animowany odc. 6 12:10 Małe zoo Lucy - serial animowany odc. 2 12:25 Tabaluga - serial animowany odc. 2 12:45 Tęczowe rybki - serial animowany odc. 33 13:00 Pszczółka Maja - serial animowany odc. 27 13:25 Pszczółka Maja - serial animowany odc. 28 13:50 Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - serial animowany odc. 16 14:00 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany odc. 47 14:10 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany odc. 48 14:20 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany odc. 49 14:30 Rupert - serial animowany odc. 22 14:55 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - serial animowany odc. 51 15:05 Olinek Okr±glinek - serial animowany odc. 25 15:30 Witaj, Franklin - serial animowany odc. 18 15:55 Pingu - serial animowany odc. 71 16:00 Mali odkrywcy - serial animowany odc. 43 16:05 Listonosz Pat - serial animowany odc. 50 16:20 Czerwony traktorek - serial animowany odc. 24 16:30 ¦wiat Allegry - serial animowany odc. 12 17:00 ¦wiat Elmo - serial animowany odc. 30 17:15 Bawmy się, Sezamku - serial animowany odc. 29 17:40 Globtroter Grover - serial animowany odc. 29 17:45 Sesame English - serial animowany odc. 38 18:00 Troskliwe Misie w Krainie Czarów - serial animowany 19:20 Małe opowiastki - serial animowany 19:25 Pszczółka Maja - serial animowany odc. 26 19:50 Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - serial animowany odc. 15 Animal Planet 06:00 Na szlaku z Jeffem Corwinem: Do j±dra ciemno¶ci - serial dokumentalny 07:00 Dorastanie hieny - film dokumentalny 08:00 ¦więte zwierzęta faraonów - film dokumentalny 09:00 Łowca krokodyli: Wybrzeże krokodyli - serial dokumentalny 10:00 Małpi biznes - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 10:30 Rezydencja surykatek: Wybór Ramony - serial dokumentalny 11:00 Steve Irwin i weterynarze XXI wieku: Grizzly - serial dokumentalny 12:00 Zwierzęta na małym i dużym ekranie: Na planie filmu "The Forest" - serial dokumentalny 12:30 Zwierzęta na małym i dużym ekranie: Na planie filmu "Flyboys" - serial dokumentalny 13:00 Austin Stevens - twarz± w twarz z niebezpieczeństwem: Dolina węży - serial dokumentalny 14:00 Zadziwiaj±cy ¶wiat przyrody: Wyj±tkowe substancje - serial dokumentalny 14:30 Niewyja¶nione zjawiska: NiedĽwiedĽ z Kamczatki - serial dokumentalny 15:00 Ludojady: Wilki - serial dokumentalny 15:30 Walka o przetrwanie: Pancerz - serial dokumentalny 16:00 Małpi biznes - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 16:30 Rezydencja surykatek: Wybór Ramony - serial dokumentalny 17:00 Wszystko o jeĽdziectwie - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 17:30 Życie w siodle - serial dokumentalny odc. 2 18:00 Wielkie morskie przygody - serial dokumentalny odc. 3 19:00 Dżungla - film dokumentalny odc. 2 20:00 Życie ssaków: Mięsożercy - serial dokumentalny odc. 5/10 21:00 Policja dla zwierz±t w Houston - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 22:00 Na posterunku - serial dokumentalny odc. 4 23:00 Ostry dyżur dla uk±szonych - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 00:00 Zadziwiaj±cy ¶wiat przyrody: Wyj±tkowe substancje - serial dokumentalny 00:30 Niewyja¶nione zjawiska: Gigantyczna kałamarnica - serial dokumentalny 01:00 Życie ssaków: Mięsożercy - serial dokumentalny odc. 5/10 02:00 Dżungla - film dokumentalny odc. 2 03:00 Ostry dyżur dla uk±szonych - serial dokumentalny odc. 9 04:00 Małpi biznes - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 04:30 Rezydencja surykatek: Wybór Ramony - serial dokumentalny 05:00 Wszystko o jeĽdziectwie - serial dokumentalny odc. 8 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Eurosport 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat Sport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Ale kino! z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cartoon Network z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Discovery Channel z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MTV Polska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki National Geographic Channel z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 24 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki VIVA Polska z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Film z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + Sport z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TCM z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Cinemax z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki HBO 2 z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Jetix z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ZigZap z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki MiniMini z 2006 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Animal Planet z 2006 roku